In Another Life
by NextGeneration
Summary: One-Shot. Song-Fic. Unchanged Future. She had loved him her whole life and he swore he would always be there for her, but like everyone else, he left her - Alone, dangling by a thread in a world corrupted by power, hate and greed. Emily


**Disclaimer : **I _still _don't own charmed, and I don't think I ever will. Unless I don't know, maybe something will happen and I'll win a trillion-billion dollars and I'll be able to buy it, or maybe if- if, oh I don't know, but I don't own it. I wish I did, but who doesn't? I mean, it's _Charmed_. The totally yummy guys are enough reason -sigh- Chris and Wyatt - and my half-manticore and Henry Jr from my series, but anyway. Don't own Charmed or the song, it's by the veronicas, but once again I recited them from memory so there may be a few mistakes. But all ideas and other characters are mine, as well as the plot. Steal it, and I will hunt you down, bringing the pitch forks, hell hounds and assassins with me. Enjoy.

**Author's Note : **After the sad story in my series recently, for all who read them you know what event I'm talking about. Actually, there were a few that could be considered sad, but that is besides the point. While working on the forth story I was listening to music, which I really have to stop doing because a one-shot _always _seems to pop into my head. Which isn't a bad thing, but once that happens the plot bunnies wont die, and then I have no choice but to write it, and then I'm trying to write my series. -dramatic sigh- very frustrating, I know. But all the same, I love writing them, and I know some of you love them. So, this one takes place in the unchanged future. It's a **Wyatt **and **Emily **one shot, I mean when your best friend is evil, there has to be some thoughts there, right?

So, to all you people who have messaged me saying you are rooting for an Emily and Wyatt relationship in my series, here is a little piece to hold you over until that happens - assuming it does, but I kind of has to, doesn't it? Any way, here you go. An Emily and Wyatt story, nothing more than a bitter sweet one-shot from the unchanged future where Wyatt is evil, and Emily doesn't know how to feel about him anymore.

**In Another Life…**

**Summary : **One-Shot. Song-Fic. Unchanged Future. She had loved him her whole life and he swore he would always be there for her, but like everyone else, her left her - Alone, dangling by a thread in a world corrupted by power, hate and greed. Emily & Wyatt.

_

* * *

__  
I have known you my whole life._

_

* * *

  
_Taking a deep breath, the twenty-four year old tightly wrapped her arms around her frail frame before she walked hurriedly into an alley. Shaking her head at her messed up logic of finding safety in an alley, Emily Simms snorted at herself. Her whole life her loved ones, her mother and the members of the Warren line had always made up jokes about innocents running into alleyways, but that had been then. Back in the past where one didn't think about going out before going out - they had been free then. Free, that was a confusing concept to her, at least now it was, in this time. There had been a time where she would have been the first one to run outside when she needed something, but like she had stated, that had been then, this was now. No one dared exit the safety - Emily snorted once more at the almost forgotten term - of their home, it was much to dangerous. Especially to someone such as herself, a witch. But she was more than that, she was also a physic, and she was an unregistered witch.

No one knew where she was, who she was, well no one outside the resistance - or at least very few that were breathing anyway. She had found refuge with the Warren line at the Stronghold at the Resistance, a place where demons, mortals, witches and every other creature of the like lived together if they opposed the Source and they were all fighting to save the future, to right all the wrongs of the world. All wrong brought on by the new Source, not a Source of all Evil - at least not in _his _eyes, but a Source of all _Power_. Apparently it was a completely different concept, yeah she didn't get it either. But it was because of him that the world was in the state it was in, but he had done it all for the right reasons. Emily shook her head at the thought, it seemed hell really _had _been paved on the road of good intentions. He had done it to protect his loved ones and his heart - but when it was over and done with he had hardened his heart, preventing him from feeling anything at all. No sadness, happiness, love, only hate. A lot of hate.

Doing a quick survey of the alley, holding her purple tinted Athame at her side, Emily let out a breath of relief as she entered the alley and walked to the far corner and rested her back against the cold brick wall. Then sliding down the wall, she rested on the cold ground and drawled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her frail body, allowing her grimy, blonde hair to fall into her face. The Source of all Power was no one other than her once best friend - Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the bad ass ruler of the future world, the prophesized one, the saviour to all demons, Source of all Power, ultimate ruler, heartless bastard that sent the world to hell. All names she had heard others call Wyatt, but she was in denial when she heard the names, knowing the things he was doing was enough to her, but hearing someone insult him, it tore into her heart. Making the gaping hole in her heart larger and deeper with every new name. But despite all of that, she couldn't leave the Resistance, no matter how many times he offered, Emily wouldn't join Wyatt - she couldn't. Not _again_.

The Resistance was her family, well the leaders of the were anyway. The leaders of the Resistance were Christopher Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Henry Jr Matthews, and her, Emily Simms - the once best friend of the opposing side. The other members of the Warren line all except one of the Matthews Twitches as they liked to call them, and Wyatt himself were with the resistance. Well, except the ones they had lost. One of them being Melinda Halliwell, the baby sister of both Chris and Wyatt who had lost her life several years ago to a dark lighter arrow - ironic considering she didn't possess any of the abilities of her Elder father, Leo or her two brothers. Irony was overrated. And then the twin daughters of Paige Matthews, they were both alive but separated because of this war. Sister fighting sister, Ana had joined Wyatt, and Callie had remained with Chris and the others. Then there were the other children of Phoebe and Coop, Katy and Elizabeth, a young child no older than fifteen who had been raised into a war and a life of grief - but no matter how hard she tried she was powerless to change her fate. And Katy, a young woman of eighteen, and already on one of the squads sent in to save witches - the very thing that had caused Melinda's death. But it was war, and no one got carried. Everyone had to do their part, it was how it went. You had your orders, your job and you did it, whether you liked it or not. There was also Caleb Johnson, the half-manticore that had once been a close friend to the new generation of Halliwells, but he too had sided with Wyatt.

Feeling the tears spring into her eyes as she glanced up to the pitch black sky, Emily prayed that they would give her an answer - a solution as to how to fix this. It was only moments like this, times when she was alone she would allow herself to reflect on how screwed up her life - their lives - had all turned out. But despite all of that, Wyatt Halliwell still held a piece of her heart captive, a part she didn't think she would ever get back. Because no matter what he had done, she had known him her whole life - and she loved him. He had been there for her during times that she didn't think she would survive, and because of that she couldn't abandon him. Not completely, he was still in there somewhere, buried beneath the power, she and Chris knew it. The others were sceptical, but Emily and Chris knew that they would follow and support them on any idea they came up with to save Wyatt - they had even supported them when she and Chris had suggested the idea of Chris going to the past. Wyatt was her best friend, and always would be, and you didn't turn your back on your best friend. Best friends were forever, you always had their back, and they had yours. It was how it worked, Wyatt just seemed to have forgotten that.

_

* * *

__  
When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife_

_

* * *

  
_Smiling despite herself and her current situation, Emily reached around her neck and delicately removed a thin silver chain from her neck and smiled sadly at the little toy ring that dangled from the chain. It was nothing fancy, just one of those simple rings that you got out of a little loot bag at a corner store, but that wasn't what was special to her. It was the story behind the ring, and the person that had given it to her. The boy that had asked for her hand in marriage when they were a mere ten years old, and she had held onto it ever since.

She remembered that day all to well, but like most of her happy memories she held onto it with all her life, it was what kept her going. The happier times that showed her life hadn't always been this way, that there was a chance that a happy ending was possible. That things could go back to how they were, and maybe just then she could have her fairy tale happily ever after - her storybook ending. She and Wyatt had been out and about, and looking back on it now she swore to herself, and anyone that asked that they had only gotten caught up in the moment. A moment between friends where they had been fooling around and Wyatt had found the ring in his loot bag, and then for the hell of it had grabbed her hand and got down on his knee and 'proposed' to her, and to this day she had kept that ring. A symbol that represented all the good things about Wyatt - all the good that had been in him. The good that had died with his mother and aunts and uncles.

Shrugging, Emily unclasped the link on the chain and held her hand at one end a slowly brought the ring off the chain until it was resting in her palm, and then smiling at the insanity she was committing to, she slowly placed the ring on her left hand, and then stared at where it rested. The dark blue toy gem gleaming back at her, with the pink plastic band around her ring finger.

The good in Wyatt hadn't died right away, even after the deaths of his loved ones, Wyatt had tried to hold on. And looking back now, Emily could easily see the strain it had put on him, a young boy of almost sixteen. And then, when no one was paying attention, when everyone was going through there own cycles of grieving, they had lost Wyatt to the evil that the Warren line and Emily were convinced had been there his whole life - but after all the stress he had been under, Wyatt hadn't been able to wage two wars at once. And all because of that, the evil that had laid doormat had found its moment to break through, an opening. That had been when the others had lost him, she on the other hand was ashamed to say that she hadn't been as willing to let Wyatt leave her life that soon. She didn't handle change that well, and the man that had been her best friend since traveling tots, that had been to big of a change to soon.

_

* * *

__  
Years later you won me over  
Just as we took the world on our shoulders_

_

* * *

  
_When Wyatt had first turned, Emily was utterly mortified to say that she had sided with him, but what could she say? If anything, Wyatt Halliwell was a good speaker and could force anyone to see his logic, it wasn't just his power that had gotten him his position in the underworld. He had earned it with his power, reputation as the Twice Blessed, and people skills. Since he was so well at talking to others, it had been easy for Wyatt to round up followers. One of them being Emily herself, something that still shamed her to that day - but that wasn't why she had sided with him. It wasn't his power, his reputation or even his exquisite vocal skills, she hadn't been ready to let him go then, she still wasn't, not completely and because of that, he had won her over.

Hearing the heavy footsteps of the demons that now patrolled the city, Emily got up so she was crouched down on her feet and then slowly walked up the alley, ducking behind a dumpster as her eyes became unfocused when she saw the demon looking up the alley to see her. But thanks to that one defining moment in time, that one vision, Emily had ducked behind the alley minutes before the other demon even appeared in the alley. Seeing him stand there for what felt like hours, Emily didn't dare to exhale until she saw him grunt and then shimmer away. Sighing, Emily looked up the alley, a frown on her features, that had been her a few years ago. She had been the one searching the streets looking for unregistered witches, traitors, and more than that - she had been one of Wyatt's interrogators. In loose terms, that meant she was really an assassin, beating and torturing the answers and information out of innocent people - and because of that she would never forgive herself. She didn't want to.

All that cared now was that she tried her damnedest to stop it from happening to anyone else. She knew she would never forgive herself for what she had done, and she knew others would never forgive her, but that didn't matter. She didn't deserve redemption and she didn't deserve their forgiveness. She had been a monster. For Wyatt she had become the thing she hated, despised the most. And she knew, if she were to go back in time and relieve it all out, she would do it all the same. If she had known how it would end, what would happen, if she had read the last page first she still would have ran to Wyatt's arms when all hell broke loose. And that truly made her ashamed, knowing that even if she had had the chance to change things, she wouldn't. And that was all for the extra time she had gotten with Wyatt. She truly was selfish, and because of that she knew there was no place in heaven or the afterlife, or whatever it was once she died. She had done the unthinkable. She had served evil, that had been until Chris had found her and saved her. And then, the family had welcomed her with wide arms, and then she changed sides. Working as a spy, deep within Wyatt's confidence, that was until she had been figured out. That was why the streets were so dangerous for her now, she was running from Wyatt and the only place she was safe now was the Resistance, but because she had no magical way of transportation, she had to walk through the various demon turfs to make it back to the stronghold.

_

* * *

__  
I got used to living without you_

_

* * *

_

Saying it had been easy for her to leave Wyatt and join Chris and the others would be a down right lie, and Emily was trying not to lie to herself. To protect herself she had to basically lie to everyone around her, she didn't want to add herself to the list. But it was the only way to survive, so she had no choice to lie to those around her. But herself, the only thing she really had to lie to herself about was her current situation, and there was no denying it, Wyatt was evil. And there wasn't a chance that she could get him back, not in this time anyway. That was why they - she and Chris - had concocted a plan to save him before he had ever been harmed, confusing but it was true. They had sent Chris to the past where he could find the threat against Wyatt and save him - bettering the future for everyone. They hoped.

But that plan alone had already had its pain thrust upon everyone, and it was all down to the loss of the Phoenix, Bianca. No one other than Chris, Wyatt and Bianca herself knew all the details what had happened in the attic that day. But Emily knew enough to piece the truth together. Chris had been brought back - by Bianca on Wyatt's order - and somehow the younger brother had managed to make it back to the past while his powers had been stripped without the older brother killing him. And in the end, Bianca had lost her life. So Emily knew - all the Warren line knew - what had happened. Bianca had died, she had sacrificed herself to save Chris, and to give him the chance to save everyone. She had died for the Greater Good.

Greater Good her ass, there was no Greater Good. If that was what the Elders were so concerned about, then where were they? What were they doing to help them out, to fix all of this. Better yet, where was Leo? Where was Wyatt's father, the man that was meant to protect him from all of this, where had he been when everyone had needed him. But Emily was fully aware of where that Elder was, he was Up There on his mighty perch living in denial about what had become of his eldest child, and grieving for his youngest.

He was yet another person they had all had to learn to live without, something that hadn't been as hard. Leo had never been there, Wyatt on the other hand had been there, making the loss of him much more unbearable, and not just for her, but for everyone. Especially Chris.

_

* * *

__  
Endless phone calls and dreaming about you  
Always said that you were my meant to be _

_

* * *

  
_Rolling her eyes, Emily made her way out of the alley and into the street, making sure she kept her head down. The most valuable lesson someone could learn in the future, don't make eye contact with anyone, it was best to keep your head down. Or even better, make people think you're looking down, but really be silently studying your surroundings, glancing up from beneath your lashes. Oh yeah, after eight years of this she was a natural and she was proud to say she was still kicking. At least for now, she thought dryly as she briefly looked up at the sky and sighed. In more ways than one the sun had long set, filling the once beautiful city with nothing more than dark clouds that represented the dead cold that had swept across the world with the rising of Wyatt Halliwell.

Glancing absently at her watch, Emily sighed, Midnight, it was midnight. And amazingly there we no terrified screams, something that was not exactly common in the future. Something that made her wallow in self pity, at least it would if she gave herself time to wallow. There was not time however, the world wasn't safe anymore. Not for magical beings, and not for non-magical, even if you were loyal to Wyatt. Sure, that was one of the safe options, but the moment Wyatt thought of you as disposable you were disposed of. No ands, ifs, or buts. If you were a weakness, Wyatt had you dealt with, but the thing Wyatt didn't realise was that he really wasn't disposing of his weaknesses, for they were all securely in the Resistance Stronghold.

The chink in his armour, his real weaknesses were his family, but more specifically it was his brother and the other leaders of the Resistance, her included, she hoped. She had never given up on Wyatt, but she knew Wyatt was enraged with Chris for betraying him, and though she knew Chris would never rat her out, she knew that Wyatt knew she had been involved in the plan. Meaning she had betrayed him, and she had heard about how Wyatt had almost killed Chris when he was brought back, meaning that he would likely kill her too. And that broke her heart.

Sighing at being the one lone figure walking the streets, Emily hurried through the city, her brown eyes wide and wary. She hated this, the silent, deserted streets. It was worst that seeing his demons patrolling the streets, at least that way she heard more than the low clicking of her heels as she moved stealthily home. Home, that was concept that sounded dirty in her mouth. And could she really call the Resistance her home when home was supposed to be where the heart was? Don't get her wrong, she loved the members of the resistance like family, but her heart was with Wyatt, held captive. And something told her, no matter what, no matter what the timeline, the dimension, her heart would always be his. Whether it was subconsciously or not. But she wouldn't go back to him to that life, she couldn't be a part of that. She refused to. Since she had lived with the Halliwells, her attitude had changed. she was no longer the young, scared woman that refused to let go of her old life, now she was the strong, independent woman that refused to answer to anyone but herself. And she had to admit, it was a breathtaking feeling.

Hearing something move behind her, Emily whipped around and held her breath, Athame held in her hand. But upon seeing it was only a lone rat scurrying away, she let out a breath. She wasn't really supposed to be out right now, not at night, and not since she was a witch, and alone. The fact that she had no real active powers wasn't really helping her out, it was like she was signing her own death certificate. She had needed air though, and she knew she could easily call Henry Jr or Callie to come and get her, but it was to dangerous for them. Orbing could be easily tracked, and outside the safety of the Stronghold it would be easier for Wyatt to sense them, especially if they used their powers. And their safety was not something she would risk. She would sooner die, and if that be by a patrolling demon - so be it. She would have a new life soon anyway, for it was about three months to Wyatt's birthday, meaning that in the past where Chris had been sent, his baby self was about to be born. And with that birth, whatever got to Wyatt would get him, or at least it would have. Emily knew Chris, and they had both come to far to turn back, to loose now.

A chilly breeze swept around her and she shivered, and feeling the hair on the back of her neck she ran into another alley as fast as she could, quickening her pace so she was sprinting. Her ears were picking up sounds in the distance and she had an uncomfortable feeling in her veins, so without hesitation she ran into another alley and let out a jagged breath as she ducked behind another dumpster.

Chris would succeed, giving everyone their happy future, well all except demons who most likely liked the idea of hell being above ground. But they were the minority, they really didn't count. When Wyatt was saved, no one knew what would happen. Maybe they would all fade away as the new future was written, or maybe they would just simply forget all of this and live on in their new lives. No one knew, they didn't know if it would hurt, or whether it was painless. All they knew was that it would be making a new future, a good future, and no matter the pain, Emily knew it wouldn't compare to the ache in her heart. To her nothing was more painful than a world without Wyatt, which was what she was living in. the Source of all Power may look like Wyatt, talk like Wyatt, but it wasn't Wyatt. That was why she couldn't love him, it wasn't Wyatt.

_

* * *

__  
But I guess, I was in love with your memory_

_

* * *

_

She didn't love the Source, not that Wyatt. She was in love with the memory of the Wyatt she had grown up with - the one she truly loved. Every hardship and every ordeal they had been there for each other. Wyatt had been there when her father left, when her first boyfriend broke her heart, just like she had been there when his mother had died. Hell, she had even stood by him and Chris when Leo was acting like a jerk - something that was typical Leo.

Emily's musings were cut short though when she heard someone laughing behind her, an evil laugh, one that Emily knew belonged to that of a demon - whether it be one that was loyal to Wyatt or one of the rogue demons that didn't give a damn about anything, and they were the worst. Wyatt's demons followed out their orders, meaning they brought you to Wyatt - and being who she was, she might be able to appeal to what was left of Wyatt's good side. Assuming he wasn't all gone. Stop thinking like that! Her mind yelled, Wyatt is still in there. But the rogue demons, they hunted on their own needs. They enjoyed the hunt of it all, maybe even the thrill of the kill - but long before the slow, painful death they enjoyed toying with their victims. Doing all they could to drive them off the edge.

And hearing the laugh again and the clanging of the garbage bins around her, Emily mentally cursed, they were rogue demons, and they were toying with her. With that thought in mind she took off running up the alley, Wyatt's name almost escaping her lips like it would have a little under a decade ago when she was in trouble. But like she had admitted to herself moments ago, that wasn't the Wyatt that existed now. That was the Wyatt she loved, the Wyatt that loved her. The one that was dead, and the one that lived on in her heart and in her memory. The Wyatt the existed now, he wouldn't run to her side to help her, at least Emily didn't think he would. Well, he probably would, and then he would kill the demons, and then he would deal with her personally, and depending on his mood, Wyatt dealing with you could be worst.

"Damn it!" The words burst from the young woman's lips as the energy ball collided with her shoulder and she fell to the ground gripping her shoulder, looking up when she heard the demons snicker. And upon looking up, Emily huffed when she saw the shadows around her move - causing her to roll her eyes. If they thought that they would break her, drive her insane before they killed her, then they were sadly mistaken. And with that thought in mind she pulled herself to her feet and took off down the alley, ignoring the taunts the demons were sending her.

"Why are you running love? We only want to get better acquainted!" The demon called after her, making Emily's skin crawl when she heard the demon's words be followed by a whistle . "We promise we wont hurt you!" The demon vowed as he and several other demons shimmered in behind Emily and watched her as she ran. "Much," he added.

But Emily ignored his taunts and kept running, she didn't have any real active powers, sure her powers were mixed with her psychic abilities, giving her the rare power to tap into others powers, something she had only seen happen between Wyatt and Chris because of their bond, but there was no guarantee that their powers were effective against them. Because it was kind of stupid for a demon's powers to harm the demon that owned them, if that were the case, then demons wouldn't be able to use their powers. And right now, Emily had to admit that that did sound nice.

"Well, then…" another demon sneered as a vile grin formed on his face as he looked to his fellow demons, and then allowed his eyes to travel back to the running Emily. "It appears as though we have a determined one tonight," he cackled, the young witch not knowing how happy she had just made them. They hated when they didn't fight them off, didn't beg - the feisty ones were always better. "It appears we have a little game of cat and mouse," he said, smirking as the other demons shimmered out and headed after Emily. "Game on," he roared, the words echoing through the alley as he shimmered out. One thing was for sure, it was bound to be one hell of an evening.

_

* * *

__  
I know I said that I would keep my word_

_

* * *

  
_Running as she made a sharp turn up an alley, Emily gasped for air as she ran up the middle of a main street, not even bothering to pay attention to where she was going, and not bothering to call for help. No one would help her, she was living in a war zone, and the people watching her through their windows like she knew they were - they wouldn't help. That would only put them at risk, and Emily wouldn't call out to her friends, that would be putting them at risk, something that she wouldn't allow. It appeared as though she was on her own - but then again, weren't most people in the future? What made her so different, so special?

"Come back precious, make this easy and we promise we wont hurt you!" The demons called, but Emily didn't hear them, she was to busy running. She had survived seven years of this war, she wasn't going to give up now, not because of a few mere demons that had no life. She was better than that, she wouldn't give in. she would die before that. She swore she would.

Looking behind her, Emily frowned when she realised the demons were gaining on her, one of the perks of having magical transportation she guessed. Lucky bastards. Taking another turn Emily gasped as she ran up the street, ignoring the people watching her from the shadows and their low whispers of 'poor thing.' She didn't want or need their sympathy, but even as she ran, a part of Emily hoped that someone would come out and help her -protect her. Protection, yet another nearly forgotten term. Sure, she had her friends to protect her when they could, but even they couldn't save her from the world. What she needed was someone to hold her, to shelter her from it all - to save her. But this wasn't some sick twisted fairy tale where she was the princess where a prince would show up at any moment and carry her off into the sunset where they would live happily ever after. If it was, then this was one sick fairy tale, it was even worst than the one about Paige's past life. If that was possible.

"I hate demons," Emily hissed as the half a dozen demons all shimmered around her and smiled at her evilly when she jumped back in surprise from their sudden closeness. In my next life, I demand compensation. Emily thought bitterly, I better have some form of transportation. Orbing. Flaming. Shimmering. She wasn't going to be fussy. As long as it levelled the playing field, it was all good in her books because the whole demons having the advantage thing sucked.

"Now I know a pretty young thing like yourself is smarter than to be out here all alone!" One of the demon's to Emily's right taunted, shaking his head. "What are they teaching young witches today?" He asked, looking to his fellow demons who shrugged and smiled at Emily, all of the showing their glimmering white teeth, causing Emily to frown. She never did realise where or how demons had such white teeth, living in the Underworld you would think their overall hygiene would be terrible, yet many of them had white teeth. "Now," the demon began, bringing Emily out of her thoughts. "We tried to be nice, we said this wouldn't hurt half as much if you cooperated, but I can see now that that isn't going to happen," the words bringing a smile to the demon's face, and to the faces of his comrades.

"Damn straight," Emily hissed, slowly moving her hand to her Athame that was in a loop on her Jeans. "Go to hell!" She hissed, slowly wrapping her fingers around the handle as discreetly as she could while the demons advanced on her. I'm sorry, she thought, and she didn't know who in particular she was talking to. A part of her knew she was talking to Chris, she had vowed to keep everyone safe while he was away - that being one of the reasons she hadn't called out to them - but she was sorry because if she died here, who would protect them until Chris made the new world? She was also sorry for giving up, knowing full well that was the last thing anyone wanted her to do, and that wasn't even the biggest regret. The biggest regret was that she was going to die alone, she knew she was, she didn't have to look into the future to know that. There was no way she was getting out of this alive on her own, and there was no way she was calling anyone for help. Either way, why did it appear as though she got the short end of the straw?

"Wow, such a pity Lord Wyatt," the demon sneered, "never found you," he commented. He never had to find me, he's always had me, Emily thought. "I heard he liked his women with a little spirit in them," the demon added, unaware of how that one comment was almost enough to tear Emily into pieces and force her to give up.

"This girl's taken!" Emily snapped, by the real Wyatt, she thought as she pulled her Athame out of her Jeans' pocket and whipped it at a demon's throat like Bianca had taught her, smiling briefly when it embedded itself in the demon's neck, giving her just enough space to run, and she did. She ran as fast as she could, not even bothering to look back as she ran. If the demons wanted her, they were going to have to work hard for their meal.

And as she was running up what appeared to be a more rural street, Emily's heart constricted as she realised the one real regret she had - the one promise she wished she could have kept. She had promised Wyatt she would always have his back, and in the past few years since she had joined the Resistance, in these moments it felt like she had betrayed him more than ever. You never, her conscience screamed at her, not wanting it to be true. And that's when Emily nodded to herself as she ran, she hadn't betrayed him, she had kept her word. She did have his back at that moment, she was helping the movement to save him. She was saving him from himself, even if he didn't see it. At that moment she saw I clear as day. She _had _kept her word.

* * *

  
_I wished that I could save you from the hurt  
But things will never go back to how we were_

* * *

But if there was one thing she could go back and change it would be the events that had followed the death of Piper. She wished she could save Wyatt from the hurt he had endured, but her mind told her she had done all she could. She had been there to help with taking care of the younger children, she had helped with all the nonsense that he got from school, but it hadn't been enough. The stress from loosing all the adults in his life - other than Victor, but he had lung cancer, there wasn't much he could do - caused Wyatt to snap. That wasn't the best way to put it, but it was the only way. Emily sighed as she ran, there was no other way to say what happened to Wyatt, he had been like a light switch. There were days when the switch would get flicked and he would snap more easily, but once it was flipped again he was back to normal - but with the added stress it basically caused Wyatt's mainframe to short-circuit and then he was beyond help.

"Where you running, sweetheart?" A demon asked as he drew another fireball in his hand as they chased after Emily. "No one will help you, assuming you have people that care about you," the demon added. "Even if you do, they aren't here, and they aren't never going to find out!" He cackled as he whirled the fireball at Emily who barely ducked in tome. "Now, now, now! Don't be like that!"

"Go Away!" Emily screamed as she ran, as she inhaled and took a step back as another demon shimmered in front of her. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, as one of the demons gripped her arm and held it in an iron grip as she tried to pull her hand back. "L-let go of me!" She hissed as she jerked her hand out of the demon's tight grip. Backing away from the five demons, Emily gritted her teeth together as she held her throbbing wrist against her chest. An energy ball to the shoulder and what appeared to be a sprained wrist, this was _not _her lucky day._ Not at all, _she thought sadly as her brown eyes glared daggers at the demons towering over her short form. But she wouldn't call out for help, she would not endanger the remaining people she had that she loved. They were all she had left, and she would not risk them.

"Now honey, relax!" A demon encouraged as he made a go for Emily, only to have her sidestep him and take an offensive stance as she remembered all of the self-defence steps that Phoebe had taught her as a child. "You have no active powers," the demon pointed out, "what can you really do?" He asked.

"Well I'm not powerless," Emily snapped, "get that through your head!" She hissed as she rushed towards who she thought to be the weakest demon and kicked him in the stomach, effectively knocking him out of her way for a moment as she managed to make a dash for a clearing that seemed to lead to a street that looked familiar to her, but she just couldn't place it, but she didn't really care where she was running. As long as she got rid of these demons.

"I don't think so!" The demon said as he easily blocked her path and shoved her roughly against the closest brick wall and placed his hands on either side of her, preventing her from running. "You know, I've heard the term dumb blonde before, but you're being ridiculous," the demons said as Emily struggled as much as she could, but still failing to throw the demon off of her.

Feeling tears spring into her eyes, Emily looked away from the demon and felt more weak and useless that she had allowed since this whole war had begun. There was no time for weakness, not on either side, one of the reasons she had tried to turn her heart to stone when she was with Wyatt. It was the only way she could keep herself together and keep the horrors she was facing from getting to her. Even when she went to the Resistance Emily knew that she hadn't been the person she had been before. "Let me go," she all but begged as tears finally fell free from her golden-brown eyes.

That was when Emily was faced with the harsh reality that nothing would ever go back to the way it had been before. She would never again be the innocent, quiet girl she had been before, and the world would never go back to a safe place filled with laughter, just like Wyatt would never go back to being who he had been. The old Wyatt hadn't been the only one murdered as a result of the evil that lived inside him, it had destroyed everything and everyone in it's path leaving no one unscathed. That was the harsh reality of war.

Reaching into her pocket Emily almost smiled in relief when she felt the familiar form of a vial, one that she hoped would help her out of this, but it wasn't enough for five demons, that much she knew. So ignoring how the demons were gloating about their catch and talking about how they were going to torture her before killing her, Emily held out her left hand slightly and bended the fingers and tried with all her might to tap into one of these mindless demon's powers while she held the potion firmly in her other hand. "Come on," she whispered, so low the demons never heard her. "Come on damn it," she hissed, taking a deep breath when an energy ball slowly formed in her palm as it glowed blue. Letting out a shaky breath, Emily kicked her leg out and succeeded in kicking the demon into the demon standing behind him, and before they knew what was going on, she threw the energy ball at them, not even pausing in her movements to listen to their agonizing screams as the other demons ran at her. "Go to hell," she choked out, keeping the fear inside her to a minimum as she threw the potion to the ground, coughing as the force of the demon sent her flying back into the brick wall and sent the three remaining demons flying in the opposite direction, only to have screams filter through the alley.

"Let that teach you a lesson," Emily coughed as she pushed herself up with her palms, only to frown when she saw movement and seen one remaining demon get to his feet. And saying he looked pissed didn't even come close, Emily didn't even think saying he was livid came close enough. "This is not my day," she groaned as she got to her feet and realised that her knees were both beat up, and from the crack that sounded though the air and with it a pain shot through her ankle, and without a doubt it was broken. Definitely not her day.

"You killed my brothers!" The demon hissed, and with that, he struck back.

Biting her lips, Emily tried to smother her scream as she was once again thrown like a rag doll, and when she looked up, her shirt was slightly shredded from her night's activities, her shoulder was bloody from the odd angle of her ankle, it was definitely broken by now. But the worst, most sickening sight was the look in her eyes - one of defeat.

"You sealed your fate when you killed my brothers!" The demon announced as he walked over and gripped the hair on Emily's head as he effortlessly pulled her up and pinned her to the wall. Smirking at the bloodied body, the demon smirked. "But I'm not going to kill you, not now. I'm going to leave you here for your loved ones to find you, and when they do, seeing your broken body will destroy them." He told her matter-of-factly as he threw one more low-voltage energy ball at Emily's stomach and shimmered away just as Emily's eyes began fluttering closed.

It appeared as though her earlier assessment had been correct, things would never go back to the way they had been before. But she was going to die alone, meaning the ones she loved would be safe, and that got rid of that regret and wave of guilt, leaving one behind. The big one.

_

* * *

__  
I'm sorry I can't be your world  
_

_

* * *

_  
Coughing, Emily cried out in pain as it coursed through her body, she slowly pushed herself up using her elbows and looked down and frowned as she gingerly grasped her stomach as she tried to keep the blood from pouring out. Frowning, Emily reached over to a dumpster and levelled out her good ankle and then pulled herself up using her left hand and winced as pain shot through her ankle as she attempted to put weight on it, but that besides the point. She wasn't about to let any more demons get her without a fight, and she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of watching her lay down and die.

Placing weight on her ankle, Emily slowly limped along as she dragged her bad ankle behind her and headed back out onto the main street she had been walking on before she had ran in attempt to get away from the demons. some good that did me, she thought as she ignored the pain that seemed to go through her entire body as her legs moved her ahead slowly, forcing her to move on, only for her to pause when she looked around and recognized the street she was on.

Taking a shaky breath she clutched her stomach where her wound was now bleeding freely and Emily's feet dragged her along slowly as if her very life was leaving her, which it was, she wasn't stupid. She knew if she didn't get healed this was her end. And with this being her end, there was only one place she wanted to be, so taking a deep breath she took a turn down Prescott street and walked up the sidewalk and smiled when she saw all of the old Victorian houses that had somehow remained untouched during the war - but she figured that was Wyatt's doing, and it probably had something to do with the fact that the "Halliwell Legacy Museum" was there.

With that thought in mind, Emily paused and hesitated as she stared at the red house in front of her, one she hadn't had the heart to walk into since Wyatt turned it into a museum. But it belonged to her family, at least it belonged to the people she thought of as her family. Walking up the steps, Emily smiled as she limped up the steps as all the pain she had been feeling slowly seemed to fade away as her heart filled with the love she felt for this house and the people that had once resided in it, but more than that she could feel her exhaustion fading as she could feel the magical Nexus that surrounded the house. Knowing Piper to well, Emily reached into the mailbox and removed the false bottom and smiled when she noticed that at the bottom there was a dusty key - she laughed as she shook her head. If they had known it was still there Chris wouldn't have had to enter with the tour.

Turning the key Emily sighed when she heard the door unlock and she headed inside and closed the door behind her, but what she saw wasn't the Halliwell manor, it wasn't a place she had thought of as home once. Instead it held mannequins holding costumes that they had worn before and held none of the family heirlooms. It just held things that proved the Charmed Ones to be witches, nothing that made the manor their home. Wyatt had taken all of that out before he opened the place, so Emily gave him kudos for that.

Emily shook her head and gripped the banister for dear life as she made her way wobbly up and unsteadily up the stairs and headed to the attic - the one place that had remained untouched. Hissing in pain when she angled her ankle the wrong way, Emily sighed in relief when she saw the familiar door to the attic and she stumbled towards it as she hobbled to the old doorknob and pulled the door open with a lot of effort.

Walking into the attic, Emily sighed when she entered. She was home, and hearing the faint sounds of a blaring alarm, she almost smiled. Wyatt had learned his lesson, but she couldn't muse on that to long, she couldn't walk any further as she collapsed to the floor and whimpered, and called out of the one name she never thought she would utter again. "Wyatt," she moaned quietly, salty tears in her eyes. "Wy," he scratchy voice whispered again, begging him to hear her. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry I can't be your world." And then, she felt her eyes slowly shut and the world around her become quiet as she drifted away into the cold, painless black not once looking in the direction of the familiar jingle that was followed by black and blue orbs.

_

* * *

__  
The way you're holding on to me  
Makes me feel like I can't breathe  
__Just let me let me go. just let me go  
_

_

* * *

  
_When Wyatt Matthew Halliwell orbed into his ancestral home upon hearing the alarm he had placed around the attic go off, saying he had expected to see a bloody, beaten body collapsed on the floor was a lie. If anything he was expecting foolish rogue demons or a Resistance member. Taking a cautious step forward, Wyatt kept his gaze on the motionless figure as he walked, he wasn't let his guard down for a moment. Since his, Wyatt's face contorted into a scowl, since his brother had traveled to the past the Resistance had become more reckless without Chris to keep them in line. So, in case this was one of their more … creative attempts to get to him, he was keeping his eyes trained on the lone figure.

Kneeling beside the heap of blonde hair, the Source of all Power frowned when a sense of familiarity washed over him and he brushed aside the curtain of hair the hid the woman's face, but what he saw cause his façade to crumble in a way the normally only Chris and Melinda had been able to do when she was alive. "Oh my God," he muttered as he gathered the girl into his arms and held her tightly, wary of her injuries. "Emily," he said, his gaze changing from disbelief to shock to something else, a feeling that Wyatt could no longer identify.

"You could have stopped at God you know," the low voice taunted, so low that Wyatt had to blink to make sure he wasn't hearing anything, but to prove to him that she was indeed still alive, Emily took in a pained breath and she opened her eyes and a small smile appeared on her ashen features as she stared into Wyatt's blue eyes. "You came," she said simply as she blinked, starring into the familiar features and for a moment Emily honestly thought she was seeing things, or Death had developed a sense of humour over the years and this was their sick attempt at a joke or he was really there with her.

Despite the situation Wyatt felt a small smile appear on his face as he brought his hand to Emily's pale cheek and nodded mutely as she leaned into it. "You always knew how to make an entrance," he murmured as he held Emily, afraid that she would go away if he let her. With Emily in his arms like this, in this state, all anger that Wyatt had convinced himself he held towards her for betraying him faded and he felt their bond and the affection he had for the psychic burn brighter than ever. In truth, he had never wanted this. Sure, he had been hurt by her choice, and then he had been infuriated with her, but never once had he wanted Emily to die, not once. Nor had he wanted to kill his brother, he never had, they were some of the only people he had left. He never wanted them to suffer - not like this.

Frowning when she realised that she was feeling pain, meaning she wasn't dead, Emily brought a hand up to cup Wyatt's cheek. "W-Wy-Wyatt?" She asked, her eyes confused as she took in her surroundings, and then as all the events came flooding back to her, she looked at him and saw the mute nod he gave her as he covered her hand with his. "You came." she repeated again, disbelief marking her voice as she stared at her best friend in stunned amazement.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at Emily's flare for stating the bluntly obvious and nodded. "Obviously, you may be creative," he commented, "but you're not that good," he teased as Emily reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled into the crook of his neck as he buried his face into her hair. "What happened?" He asked in as calm as a voice as he could manage.

"I missed you," Emily mumbled.

"You're the one that left," Wyatt pointed out, but feeling Emily tense he pulled back and smiled at her, "I missed you too. Now what happened?" He asked in honestly, taking in her appearance, and he clicked his tongue, reminding Emily of Piper. Wyatt didn't like what he saw, since she had left his side the war had taken its toll on Emily, her brown eyes were no longer smiling and they were now pained, not to mention the state she was in. And the girl was much to thin, if he wasn't such a terrible cook he would cook her a seven course meal, but something told him that eating his food wouldn't only make Emily's condition worst.

"But I wasn't lying," Emily said as she leaned into Wyatt, her mind not even processing the fact that the man whose arms she was in should terrify her more than any other, instead she felt more at home and more safe than she had in a long time. And that, that felt really nice right now. "You could have stopped at God," she joked, prying her eyes open and frowning when she saw that Wyatt had his hands held above her and was trying desperately to heal her. "You can't heal, Wy," she pointed out. "You lost those powers a long time ago," she said, no anger in her voice. Seven years, that was how long it had been since he had turned and gave up all his 'good' powers that he received from his father.

Wyatt frowned when he heard the truth in Emily's voice, and for that moment he regretted ever giving up that power, but he wasn't the only one that could heal. "Call out to Henry," he said in a panicked voice, "he wont come if I call him," Wyatt stated. "He'll come for you." He pleaded, not caring what happened afterward, Wyatt only wanted Emily - his Emily - to live. But then a thought hit him, "why didn't you call out to him before?" He asked as he took in his friend's appearance, she would have had to walk here considering she didn't have any magical transportation, and that caused him to frown. That meant that Emily had walked to the manor in her state.

"Because demons were after me, and I didn't want them to get hurt," came Emily's whispered reply as she coughed on her own blood as she tried to breath. And that was when it clicked for Wyatt - she had went up against demons. "I didn't call out to anyone for help," she said simply.

"Why do you always do such stupid things?" Wyatt demanded as he looked into Emily's eyes and saw the familiar glimmer of mirth and twinkle of mischief floating within them.

"Spent too much time around you," Emily said simply, "you must have rubbed off on me," she teased as she closed her eyes. "You can let me go now," Emily whispered, not noticing how Wyatt was shaking his head. "I just didn't want to die alone," she said slowly. "Don't leave me, okay?" She begged, "I don't want to die alone."

Wyatt gripped her tighter. "No, don't you talk like that. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

_

* * *

__  
I just don't feel right inside  
God knows I've tried_

* * *

In all his life, Wyatt had never felt this fear before. This fear was even different from the fear he had felt when he had orbed home to find his mother dead and his baby brother dying, somehow this was different from when he had lost his baby sister too. The event that had destroyed his family had not even been this bad, and that had been bad. Very bad, it had been the one event that had led to all of this. This way still different though, maybe it was because he hadn't realise how much Emily had meant to him until now - when he was losing her. He _loved _her, and he had been to stubborn to admit it all of these years, and no he was losing her. The worst part was, Emily was _willing _to give up, something she had never done before.

"You would never have to worry about dying alone," Wyatt said simply, "you have too many people that love you," he pointed out. "But that doesn't matter, because you're not going anywhere. I'll call Leo if I have to."

Emily snorted. "Well then I _was _right," Emily gloated. "This really is my end," seeing Wyatt's look, she rolled her eyes. "Wyatt, this is Leo, _your father_," she pointed out, a fact that both Wyatt and his brother seemed to forget sometimes. "Wont come if you call him, he might be up with his heads in the clouds, but he's not blind to what you've been doing down here. And if I called him he wouldn't come, he never even came when Chris called out to him because Piper was dying, like he has the time of day for _me_."

Wyatt frowned and shook his head in denial even though he knew Emily was right. Leo wouldn't come, not even for him. However, the very idea of letting Emily die, allowing her to give up, that made Wyatt's stomach turn. It was wrong, and just the thought of her dying made him feel wrong inside. Over the years, he had tried to feel good inside, but now it was impossible. "I'm sorry," he said simply.

"Don't start," Emily warned as she glanced up at Wyatt, but looking at him, she frowned when something seemed out of place. "Wyatt, your hair," she said simply, starring at him with wide eyes.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "yes I know, I'm in desperate need of a trim," he said simply, knowing full well she was confused by his long hair, normally as a teenager he had left it slightly wrong, but never this long. His mother would have had a fit.

"No, it's short."

"What?" Wyatt asked, bringing his hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair, and sure enough, it ended a lot sooner than it should have. It had been long earlier, "what the hell?" He asked.

Emily smiled, "Chris is changing the past." She said simply.

Wyatt stared at Emily with wide eyes as Chris' words played over in his head. _'I went back to save you.' 'From whatever evil it was that turned you.' 'I didn't go back to betray you, I went back to save you.' _I went back to save you, that seemed to stand out more than any other did. Emily and Chris had been right, something had happened in the past, and because Chris was changing it now, _he _was changing. Chris was saving him.

_

* * *

__  
You know I love you, you know I do  
But I can't fight anymore for you_

_

* * *

  
_The realization he had just come to shocked Wyatt, they had been right. Something had happened, and if Wyatt was honest, he had known it all along. He just hadn't wanted to admit it, because he had a pretty good idea of what it was. He knew that deep down someone had betrayed him. Looking at Emily, he winced. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything."

Emily looked at Wyatt and shook her head, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do," Wyatt said stubbornly, "I screwed up my life - everyone's life - this time around, and I'll never make up for that."

"Wyatt, that wasn't your fau—"

"Even if I wasn't my fault that something had had happened to me that twisted my brain up, it is my fault that I did the things I did. There is no one else to be held responsible for the things I did. I was still me, I choose to do the things I did, and not something that someone did to me when I was younger."

Emily smiled in relief, Wyatt had finally accepted that the idea someone did do something to him was possible. And she thanked his last confrontation with Chris for that. "Regardless if they were your actions or not, at some point it isn't your fault. Someone did do something to you, messing up you line of thinking. Meaning that when you trace it back, it's not your fault."

Wyatt sighed, "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

"Seems so."

Seeing Emily's eyes drift close, Wyatt panicked. "Emily, hey, hey. Come on, stay with me, I cannot loose you too. I've lost too many people."

Emily winced, "I can't fight anymore Wyatt," she whispered. "I have nothing left to fight for."

"Yes, yes you do." Wyatt argued. "You have all of the family, they all love you like you were one of us, hell you are one of us." He pointed out. Wyatt let out a shaky breath as he held his best friend in his arms, focusing on her face as the different emotions played before him. And it was then when he was holding her in his arms that everything that he had tried to deny resurfaced and at that moment, there was no denying it now. "Emily," he said slowly, looking into her eyes as her brown orbs met his blue. "I love you Emily," he said, a millions pounds being lifted off his shoulder as he said those words to her. Seeing the disbelief - or was it hope - on her face, he repeated it. "I love you, I always have. You're going to be okay," he vowed, I can't loose you, I just found you." Wyatt said, almost begging her to hold on as he felt the warm crimson seeping through his clothes. "Hang on, okay? You can hang on," he pleaded.

Emily stared at Wyatt in complete shock, here he was, the Source of all Power. The evil ruler. The evil dictator and he was telling her he loved her, and that brought a small smile to her face. "I love you too, Wyatt." She said simply.

_

* * *

__  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
_

_

* * *

  
_At the moment, Wyatt didn't give a damn about his empire, and dare he say it, he didn't care about his power. He had been wrong all these years, it wasn't all about Power. Power was just something he went after to make himself more powerful, untouchable. But what Emily and Chris and the other had told him over the years had been true, and now only now could Wyatt admit it to himself. The only thing he had succeeded in was pushing away the people who loved him and hardening his own heart to the point of no return. Or at least, that was what he had thought, but looking at Emily, Wyatt could feel his heart warming just by holding her. "Well, it took us long enough."

Emily chuckled slightly, ironing the hollow feeling that had settled in her stomach. And looking at Wyatt, the one regret she had felt all of these years shone through and she nodded. "We never meant to betray you," she whispered, tears springing into her eyes. "Everything we did was to save you," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Wyatt let out a breath. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do, Wyatt!" Emily snapped, finding a little bit of strength, but as soon as those words left her mouth, she went into a coughing fit as fatigue began to creep into her bones once more. "I betrayed you," she said simply, not allowing Wyatt to push it aside. She didn't care if she was on death's doorstep, she had betrayed him and dying was not a good enough reason for it to be pushed aside. Sure, she felt weak as the darkness finally began settling down on her as her end approached something she had known before she had entered the manor. But now that her end was here, it terrified her, it was so ….

Final.

But at the same time, it didn't matter half as much because she was there in the arms of the one man she loved more than anyone. Through the years, despite all the pain she felt as a result of Wyatt's actions her love for him had only grew in size and now she knew he felt the same way. Before he even muttered the words, she knew that he loved her, the fact that he was there with her, that was enough to show her she had been right. The other Wyatt was still in there, and he cared for her just as much as she cared for him. Because of him, she wasn't dying alone.

"You never betrayed me," Wyatt said in a low voice, feeling Emily shift in his hold he knew she was turning to look at him, and he knew why. After all these months of him going on about his brother betraying him, and the years he had spent being angry at Emily for betraying him, now he was taking it all back, and Emily didn't believe what she was hearing. Hell, Wyatt didn't believe it and he was the one saying it. "You never betrayed me," he said again, a little more firmly this time. "You promised you would always have my back, and you have. All of these years you have been looking out for me, you never once betrayed me. I was just too blind to see it."

Emily frowned, "so you're not mad at me and Chris for going against you anymore?" She asked, confusing written clear as day across her features as she gazed up at Wyatt.

"No," Wyatt Matthew Halliwell said, smiling at Emily. "Of all the people to betray me," he muttered, those were the words he had said to his brothers, and those words threatened to tear his world down, and those simple words he had said to Emily many times before. But they never betrayed him, they had done the opposite. They had saved him. "You've the ones that never betrayed me. You were the ones willing to fight for me."

Emily smirked, "about time you understood," she teased. "I've heard of blondes being slow, but you give us a bad name," she teased. Sighing, she looked over to the window and smiled slightly when morning's first light danced across her features, "do you think there's a place where we aren't meant to be together?" She asked, that was her one fear of the new timeline Chris was creating. What if she and Wyatt weren't meant to be together, weren't meant to love each other in the new future.

"No," Wyatt answered. He refused to believe that, he loved Emily far to much for them not to be together, no matter where they were. If they weren't together, Wyatt didn't doubt that somewhere in the back of his mind he would know something was wrong, and he knew in the new timeline, it may take them a bit longer because situations would be different, but it would only be a matter of time before they saw the light. For him and Emily's love, it was a true love. One that had stood strong through the seven year war between the forces of good and evil - it would only be a matter of time. Their love was eternal. "We'll be together again."

Emily nodded and fingered the toy ring around her finger slightly, and nodded as she felt herself slowly leaving him behind - the one thing she never wanted to do again. And in that moment, she decided she needed to say one more thing, three words that would be the most meaningful and the most honest words she would ever direct at anyone. "I love you," she said.

Wyatt smiled and Emily glanced up to look at him as the light streaming in from the window shone on his face, making his long curly, blonde hair resemble a halo as the light seemed to dance across his features as though he was some higher being, some God. And in that moment, the habits she had picked up from Chris over the years as Emily rolled her eyes. Fitting, she thought, laughing with glee on the inside.

Wyatt nodded, "I love you too," and in that moment he regretted not saying those words to her more often. Holding her hand, Wyatt intertwined their fingers and he too could feel the end drawing nearer, he didn't know what it meant. But suddenly he felt more at peace than he ever had. But feeling something on Emily's ring finger, Wyatt frowned and brought Emily's hand up to his line of sight only to chuckle when he saw the familiar toy ring he had used to propose to her when they were a mere ten years old, and with that sight in his mind, he elegantly raised an eyebrow at Emily. "You kept that?" He asked, shock apparent in his voice.

"Duh! It's my engagement ring," Emily replied slowly, as if she was speaking to the toddler version of Wyatt that Chris was saving in the past. "I wasn't about to throw it out!" She pointed out, frowning when Wyatt wiggled it off her finger. "What are you doing? No take backs!" She whined, as she looked down and noticed that the growing pool of blood beneath them was staining their clothes.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Emily, I know it's difficult, but don't be so ridiculous." He said, "Now, don't laugh, but I guess it's better late than never," he mused to himself, causing Emily to frown. "But please remember you already said yes," he pointed out. "Emily Sara Simms," Wyatt began, not helping the nerves Emily was feeling as a shiver ran through her body. On the other hand, maybe it was from blood loss. "I love you Emily, more than I ever thought I could love someone. Through all these years, you are one of the few people who never gave up on me, and one of the few people that could appeal to my humanity. I love everything about you, I love how even now after all these years you can put a smile on my face by making on comment, and I love the fact that you have this energy around you that instantly brighten any room. I love how you will fight so much to protect the ones you care about, even if they're shallow minded and refuse you're help," he added, causing Emily to chuckle. However, even as she laughed, she kept a wary eye on Wyatt. "I promise to love you no matter what timeline we're in, I promise to love you forever." He vowed, and in those words, Emily heard the sincerity. "Will you make me the happiest man in this terrible timeline?" He asked, seeing Emily's confusion, he shook his head at her clueless expression. "Will you marry me?"

Starring at Wyatt, Emily resembled a fish out of water. "You do realise that this timeline is going to end and I'm dying, right?"

"Yeah."

Starring into Wyatt's soft eyes, Emily nodded. "Yes," she whispered, as Wyatt slid the ring onto her finger. "We'll always find our way back to each other." She said simply.

"In another life," Wyatt agreed as a shimmering gold wave flooded over them and Wyatt frowned and looked down at his skin as he glowed a golden coloured. "What the…?"

Emily smiled as she used her remaining energy to look into the future and once her eyes opened she smile gently at Wyatt. "Chris," she said simply, "he saved you." She said simply.

"No," Wyatt disagreed. "He saved the me that will live on in the new future," he corrected. "You saved me," he said, as the light washing over them seemed to glitter, signalling the change that both Emily and Chris, who was twenty-three years in the past, had died for. Closing his eyes, Wyatt sighed. "Happy Birthday baby brother," he whispered, "thank-you."

And with that, the two faded away from existence and made way for the Wyatt and Emily that would live their life - and with them and the others, the future would become what it was meant to all along.

_

* * *

__  
In another life …_

_

* * *

_  
"Oof!" Emily Simms puffed as she - once again - fell to the floor. "Wyatt!" Emily Simms shrieked as she pulled herself up off the attic floor as Wyatt stared off into space. "I know I asked you to help me with the whole self-defence nonsense," she whined, brushing herself off. "But is it necessary to knock me onto my ass every time she demanded.

Wyatt frowned and looked up at the blonde woman towering over him with her arms crossed, and her hair in disarray. "What?" He asked stupidly, pulling himself to his feet as he looked around. He had the distinct feeling that he was forgetting something, but like always when you forgot something, he didn't know what he had forgotten. But whatever it was, something told him it was something that should have never been forgotten.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I said, is it necessary for every one of our brawls to end up with me falling flat on my ass?" She asked, "I mean seriously!" She hissed as she rubbed her back, "you're healing me after this," she stated as she rubbed her back. "I don't think I can explain anymore bruises," she said glaring at her best friend. "I think people are going to start thinking I'm in an abusive relationship."

Wyatt blinked and looked at Emily and then nodded as the feeling he was forgetting something subsided and he smirked at the shorter blonde-haired person in front of him. "If you are, I support the dude, you would have anyone drove off their head," he stated as he jumped out of the way when Emily's hand came flying at him. "Hey! I always heal you," he paused, "unless they're a bump on the knee. No point in messing with the cosmic forces for that," he teased.

Emily sighed and continued to rub her back, there would be a bruise there tomorrow. She was sure of it. "Okay, that is a matter of opinion," and with that a smug smile appeared on Emily's face. "And how do you know it's a guy?" She asked as she winked at Wyatt.

Wyatt sighed, "You win." He said simply.

"Always do." But before she could say anything else Emily was swept off her feet and she groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. "Wyatt!" She yelled, "I wasn't ready!" She whined, "and we agreed, no powers," she pointed out. "You cheated, I'm telling Piper!"

Wyatt sighed, "Emily, you're twenty-four." He pointed out, "Stop whining and act your age," he said as he stood towering over Emily as he smiled down at her. "And honestly, do you think that the demons are going to wait for you to be ready?" He challenged, "And you know demons don't play fair."

"One of our best friends is part demon," Emily pointed out defensively as she thought to Caleb, the half-manticore that Piper and her sisters had saved at one point when Wyatt was a baby.

Wyatt nodded, "like I said, demons don't play fair." he said, crossing his arms across his chest, "I still says he cheated when we played poker the other day."

Emily snorted, "You just can't accept that someone kicked your ass."

Wyatt chuckled, "speaking of kicking ass, you want to go again?" He asked smugly, fully enjoying gloating to his friend, her look of death not bothering him at all. "I promise to go easy on you; you never know you might be able to keep up that way." He said as he offered a hand down to Emily, planning to help the psychic to her feet.

However, Emily not really ready on giving Wyatt the satisfaction she smirked and grinned evilly as she snatched his, and in one fluid motion she yanked Wyatt onto the floor beside her and rolled over so she was on top of him and had him pinned down - her knees resting on his arms while she braced her arms his shoulders. "Not so tough, now are you Mr. Might-Twice-Blessed?" She asked a smug smile on her face.

Wyatt pouted, "Emily, I wasn't ready!" He mimicked, causing Emily to narrow her eyes.

"Demons wont wait for you to be ready," she mocked, "and they wont let you gloat either," she pointed out, lifting up one of her hands so she could poke Wyatt in the chest.

"I wasn't gloating!" Wyatt defended.

"Knowing you though, you probably were," a voice said from the door and both of the twenty-four year olds turned to look at the person leaning on the doorframe. The person sighed, "Emily, are you kicking Wyatt's ass again? You know he'll go whine to mom."

Emily smirked as Wyatt snorted. "Actually Chris," she said smiling at the younger man in the doorway, "he was kicking my ass. I'm just teaching him that he can't gloat on a battlefield." Emily frowned, "what?" She asked as Chris continued to look at them.

"Nothing," Chris answered. "I've just had this really odd feeling all day," he admitted. "Almost like I'm floating, like I'm not really here." Chris shrugged, "I don't know, but I am really glad to see you two." He admitted, his eyebrows furrowing as he still felt something was amiss.

Emily and Wyatt shared a look before Wyatt looked at his brother. "We're not telling you what we got you for your Birthday," he said in a firm tone. Smirking Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "so, how does it feel to be the big old twenty-three?" He asked.

"Not bad, but if I'm old, then what are you and Em?" Chris asked.

"CHRIS!" Emily shouted, and it was that one moment Wyatt needed and then he took the opportunity to flip Emily on her back and pin her to the floor. "WYATT!" Emily whined, glaring up at the smug expression. "That is so unfair, I was finally winning."

"Emily," Wyatt interrupted her as she glowered at him. "Shut up." He said as he rolled off of her, "besides I think the birthday boy is getting irritated, we're all ignoring him." Wyatt teased, patting Chris on the side of the cheek. But pausing, Wyatt followed Chris' line of vision and frowned when he saw Emily crawling across the floor only to reach under the couch to reach something. "Em?"

"Wow," was the only response Emily offered as she pulled back and held up the ring she had in her hands as she looked at Wyatt and showed him the toy ring. "It's my engagement ring you gave me when we were ten!" She said simply as she slid the ring on her finger before running over to Wyatt and Chris.

Wyatt groaned as he exited the attic, "oh boy, I can't think of a more annoying person to be married to."

"Wyatt!"

Chris shook his head as Emily ran after his brother and he sighed, "they'll figure it out someday," he said simply as he exited the attic and closed the door behind him, the Book of Shadows resting safely on its podium.

_-Fin-_

**Author's Note : **And there we have it, I told you it would be a Emily and Wyatt little one-shot, and I have to say I'm pleased with it. I love writing little Emily and Wyatt scenes, and Chris and Wyatt scene, they are always fun. But in my series I also have to say I love writing anything with Henry Jr, Caleb and Prue - and the original Charmed Ones are always fun, but there is just something about writing Emily and Wyatt scenes that make me happy. So, another one-shot. I think that is three now, and I was listening to music while writing this and a few more little plots to one-shots appeared. But I am going to dedicate a few more weeks to my series before you get another one, I want to have story five almost done by Christmas or at least the end of Christmas holidays. Which started this week. Aha, so I hoped you enjoyed it, I know it got a little sappy at the end. But what can I say? Please note, that was made to hold us all over until Wyatt and Emily see the light in the new future, but even if you don't read that, you may like it. I think I pointed out who Emily is pretty well. She's the psychic from "Witch Wars" and Wyatt's best friend, obviously. So, **please review.  
**


End file.
